Last Chance for Love
by GreenspireTC
Summary: When Dean meets a mysterious man named Castiel. He and Cas must fight to remain lovers.
1. Chapter 1

_Dean P.O.V._

3 A.M. The clock read 3 A.M. This was going to be a long drive. I turned up the radio a bit and looked over to Sam, making sure not to wake him. Driving definitely wasn't my favorite part of the job but then again I'm a hunter. There is no good part.

We finally got to the hotel in Minnesota. 4:15 A.M. I shook Sam awake "We're here." I said tiredly and rubbed my brow as I opened the car door, walked in, got us a room and immediately went to sleep.

The alarm went off. 7:30 A.M. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over to Sam or, where Sam should be… I got up and looked around for him. He seemed to have just disappeared but, then again he's Sammy. You never know what's up with him.

It was almost nine. I was getting worried but then he walked in the door. I let out a sigh of relief. "Dude."

"Yeah?" Sammy looked at me with those stupid puppy dog eyes. I hated those. "Where the hell have you been?" I asked frustrated.

"I got food…" He said as he set a bag of take-out on the table.

_Sam P.O.V._

6 A.M.

"Next." "Hello! Sir?" I was brought back from my thoughts by the sound of the cashier's voice. "Oh yes I'm sorry. I'll take two bacon cheese burgers, a salad, and two coffees. Black." I said as I pulled out my wallet. "That'll be $13.74" I handed her the money and got my food. I opened the car door and was just about to get in,

"Hello there Sammy." I looked up. Meg?

"Meg w-what are you doing here?"

"Get in the car. I'll explain later."

Meg is a demon. Yes you heard me, a demon. But she's different than other demons. She's, well, I don't really know but, she helps us quite often.

Now

"I brought food…" I put the bag of food on the table.

"Well what took you so long?" He asked clearly frustrated.

"I.. uh.. I had to make a pitstop.."

"Hello Dean, Sam." Meg said with a smug smile on her face as she walked into the hotel room.

"Meg?" Dean said in complete disgust.

* * *

"Dean it's okay. She has news."

"Well?" he said getting more aggravated by the second.

"We've got a problem. A big problem" Meg said as she set an old looking book down on the table.

"What do you mean?" I said a little concerned.

"An apocalypse."

"What?" Dean and I said in unison.

"You heard me. All hell is breaking loose. Literally."

"Meg what do you mean?" Dean said obviously concerned and confused.

"I mean that the gate to hell is open you idiots!" Meg said frustrated "And we need you to stop it!"

_Deans P.O.V._

All hell is breaking loose. And it's up to Sammy and I to stop it. The question is, could we?

Shots went off as I fired the shotgun full of rock salt at the ghost we had been hunting in Minnesota. She disappeared into the air. I called out to Sam to get ready to burn her body downstairs. She came back screaming in pain, fire spreading up her body as though she were a flower, blooming in the spring. Then just like that she was gone. I heard Sam's footsteps as he came up the steps of the old house from the basement.

"We get her?" Sammy asked

"Yeah" I said tiredly, rubbing my burning eyes from lack of sleep. "Lets head out."

"Not quite yet boy's,"

It was her again, the demon woman, Meg.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in anger

"I've got someone to help you on this special job of yours" She said. That stupid smirk returning to her face.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Hello" Said a monotone voice as an average height man walked through the door of the old house. He emerged from the shadow and out stepped a beautiful man. Too beautiful, in fact to be human. He had beautiful blue eyes, blue like the the ocean on a clear summer day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello" Said a monotone voice as an average height man walked through the door of the old house. He emerged from the shadow and out stepped a beautiful man. Too beautiful, in fact to be human. He had beautiful blue eyes, blue like the the ocean on a clear summer day. His hair, brown and beautiful all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it. I guess you could say it was love at first sight but, no, This was all wrong! I am Dean Winchester! The ladies man. Me falling in love with a stranger? It'll pass.

"This is Castiel. Hes an angel. Hes here to help you save the world." Meg explained as she grabbed Cas' shoulders and led him over to Sam and I, clearly he was clueless.

"Hey Cas." Sammy said holding his hand out towards Cas.

"What are you implying?" Cas asked.

"Well… um… Nevermind. Im Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said putting his hand on my shoulder. He looked me in the eyes. God they were beautiful.

"Hello Dean." he said his voice was deep. It was… unexplainable.

"H-Hi" I said reaching out my hand but then remembered the earlier events and put it back in the front pocket of my worn out jeans.

8:00 P.M.

I lay on the pull out couch of our hotel room Cas and Sam on the two beds provided for us. I tried sleeping but I couldn't stop thinking about him. This had never happened before and I'm not sure what to do. So I just rolled over and went to sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I slowly sat up and looked around. It was Cas?

"Hello Dean. Sam went to go get you some food and he left me in charge to watch you."

"Thanks. When did he leave?" I asked looking at the clock. 9:45 A.M.

"One hour, fourteen minutes and three… four… five seconds." Cas said looking up from his watch.

I couldn't resist. I leaned in and kissed him. After a few seconds he pulled away.

"Dean, W-What was that" He asked in surprise. His blue eyes widening.

"Cas, I-Im sorry. I just- its just. I think I love you."

"Dean. I must admit, when I first walked into that house I thought you were a very handsome man, but loving you would go against my fathers word." He said standing up and walking back to his bed.

I looked over at him, "Cas, if you love me, and I love you, we can make this work! Who cares what anyone else says!" I said raising my voice and walking over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Dean, you are right. I love you." Cas said leaning in putting his hand on my face as our lips joined once again.

We will make this work.


End file.
